


Everybody Wants To Steal My Girl

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faberry Week, Day 7- Coming out. Quinn really wishes that everyone would stop hitting on her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants To Steal My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Season 2 and the first episode of Season 3.

Quinn stopped short when the crowd parted and she got a look at her girlfriend. They were supposed to meet before first hour. Rachel was at her locker but so was Finn. He was leaning against the locker, twirling a piece of Rachel’s hair and smirking in that way he thought was charming but was really just irritating. Quinn wanted to go over to Finn and smack the smirk off of his face. But she couldn’t because no one was supposed to know that she and Rachel were together.

“Uh-uh. No. Not again.” Santana came up to the side of Quinn and looked over at Rachel and Finn, too.

“What?” Quinn asked, turning to glare at Finn again.

“Finchel, part 256. I don’t think I can take another make up break up with them.” Santana rolled her eyes.

“Whatever,” Quinn growled, infuriated that her plans with Rachel were interrupted.

“You’re not after Finn again, are you? Because I couldn’t take that, either,” Santana said.

“Oh, relax. I’d have to be desperate to ever date Finn again.” Quinn shot another look over at Rachel and Finn. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you in Spanish.”

“Bye.”

Quinn made her way to the bathroom, trying to clear her mind. She knew nothing was going on between Rachel and Finn. Rachel was with her. She trusted her. She did. “Don’t be stupid.”

“You’re the smartest person I know.” Rachel leaned against the sink, smiling at Quinn. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Quinn shook her head. “I’m just being silly.”

“You? Never.” Rachel kissed Quinn quickly.

“Um, I saw you taking to Finn at your locker earlier,” Quinn said, attempting to sound nonchalant. She wanted to know what he wanted, not accuse Rachel of anything.

“Oh, yeah. He wants me to help him with his English assignment.” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“You’re not even in the same class.”

“I know.”

“He wants you back,” Quinn stated petulantly.

“I know that, too. But I don’t want him. I’m with you. And completely happy about it.” Rachel looked up at Quinn.

“I know that.”

“Really? Because you looked insanely jealous in the hallway.” Rachel raised an eyebrow as she waited for Quinn’s response.

Quinn blushed, looking down at her feet. “I trust you, I do. I just- It’s hard, you know? Watching him flirt with you. I know you don’t want anyone else. But I can’t do anything to stop it. Unless-”

“No, Quinn.” Rachel shook her head. “You’re not ready to come out and that’s fine. I don’t want you coming out for me. And certainly not because Finn is flirting with me. That is crazy.”

“Wouldn’t it make things easier?” Quinn asked, settling her hands on Rachel’s waist. She hadn’t really considered it before. Mainly because her mother would lose her mind. But she could maybe do it.

“No. Not really. Coming out wouldn’t make Finn back off. In fact, he’d probably take it as a shot at him.” Rachel cupped Quinn’s face. “More importantly, you’re not ready.”

“Maybe I am. How do you know I’m not ready?” Quinn asked sullenly.

“Because this is the first time you’ve mentioned it. If you really want to, we can talk about it,” Rachel said, stroking Quinn’s cheek. “We can plan out how you’ll deal with your mom and the Neanderthals that go to this school. But you shouldn’t come out as a spur of the moment decision.”

“I just want Finn to stop hitting on you.” Quinn let Rachel go, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at the ceiling.

“He’ll move on soon. We just have to wait him out.” Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn, resting her head on Quinn’s chest.

“You’re right. He’ll get distracted by some Cheerio or something shiny.” Quinn sighed, relaxing in Rachel’s arms like she always did.

“Exactly.” Rachel giggled. “And we’ll still be together.”

“You’re right. I know that. And I trust you. I swear” Quinn pulled back to look in Rachel’s eyes. She wanted Rachel to know that she was serious. That she wouldn’t doubt Rachel at all.

“I know you do,” Rachel said. “And I know how you feel. I- I get jealous watching all the boys stare at your legs in your Cheerios uniform.”

“You do?” Quinn asked in surprise. She’d have never guessed that Rachel was jealous. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it doesn’t matter. I know you’re with me. A little jealousy is normal. So long as it doesn’t take over my life.”

“You are so smart. I should always listen to you.” Quinn grinned, poking Rachel on the nose.

“You should.” Rachel nodded. “We’d better get to class soon.”

“Mmm hmm.” Quinn leaned down, kissing her lightly.

“We’ve got a substitute in Physics. Perhaps we can meet in the auditorium and I can soothe your jealously.” Rachel smirked.

“I like the sound of that.” Quinn laughed before kissing Rachel once more and heading out of the door.

\---------------

It was with a silly grin on her face that Quinn made her way into the choir room. She always felt better when she and Rachel had alone time. Fifty-five minutes of Rachel’s lips on hers relaxed her like nothing else. They spent so much of the day apart that whatever time they got together was almost magical. Quinn could never get enough of Rachel. It had been like that ever since Rachel had dragged her away from her skank friends over the summer, declaring that Quinn had far too much potential to throw it all away. Spending time together had led to falling in love. And Quinn loved every minute of it.

Quinn sat down, pretending to read a book. She really just wanted to think about Rachel some more. Her daydreaming was interrupted by Rachel’s laugh. She glanced up to find Rachel and Mike walking into the room, side by side. She forced herself to bite down on the glare she wanted to send their way. Nothing was going on between them. Rachel wanted Mike’s help with dancing so that she could be a true triple threat for her NYADA audition. Quinn knew she couldn’t act like a maniac every time Rachel spoke to a boy. She shook her head, schooling her face with no emotions. If she didn’t want her and Rachel to be found out, she really had to control herself. Especially since it was time for Glee. She could listen to Rachel sing forever and be completely content. The problem was Mr. Schuester usually had Rachel sing with Finn. And Finn could never mange to keep his hands to himself. But Rachel loved her. Rachel was her girlfriend. Quinn had nothing to worry about. Rachel looked over at her and smiled, causing Quinn to instantly calm. Things were fine.

\-------------------

Nothing was going on, Quinn reminded herself. It meant nothing. Sam had a girlfriend who he totally adored. And after what Quinn had done to him last year, he would never, ever cheat on her. But it was so hard to remember that when Rachel bailed on their lunch plans to eat with Sam. Quinn rolled her eyes at herself. That wasn’t fair. Rachel’s math teacher had asked her to tutor Sam. This was the only time Sam had free. It just bugged her. Quinn was stuck eating at the Cheerio table while Rachel laughed with Sam. It sucked. She hadn’t minded the popularity that came with rejoining the Cheerios but most of the girls were unbearable to be around. And of course, her best friends were no help. Santana and Brittany couldn’t keep their hands off each other since they finally came out and it only made her miss what she couldn’t have with Rachel. They had to make secret plans and hide their relationship. She’d give anything to have what Brittany and Santana had, minus the gross explicit PDA. But she couldn’t do that. Not yet. She just wasn’t ready. She’d have to suffer through watching Rachel talk with boys who had no idea that she was taken.

\--------------

Heaven, she was in heaven. Quinn was lying on Rachel’s bed, Rachel pressing her down and kissing her neck. There wasn’t anything that felt better than this. They’d been doing this since school let our three hours ago and except for chapped lips, she felt wonderful.

Finally, they pulled apart. Rachel rested her head on Quinn’s shoulder. “You’re good at that.”

“Well, I try,” Quinn said with a cocky grin.

“You succeed,” Rachel replied with a wide grin of her own.

“I could stay like this forever.” Quinn drew lazy circles on Rachel’s back.

“Me, too. Unfortunately, my dads will be home soon.”

“What about tomorrow? Aren’t they going to an estate sale or something?” Quinn asked, her mind flashing on what Rachel had told her earlier in the week.

“I wish I could. I told Noah I’d perform with him at our synagogue for the children’s group,” Rachel said regretfully.

“What?” Quinn asked, pushing Rachel away slightly.

“His little sister asked him to play guitar and he asked me to join him,” Rachel explained.

“You’re bailing on me to hang out with Puck?” Quinn asked, sound more accusatory than she actually intended.

“I- We didn’t have plans, did we?” Rachel tried to take Quinn’s hand, frowning when she yanked them away.

“Not officially but the weekend is the only time we can hang out without worrying about someone seeing us. Excuse me for being upset you’ve chosen Puck over me!” Quinn clenched her jaw, attempting to control her anger. She had a tendency to lash out when angry and that would only make things worse.

“It’s not my fault, Quinn. You hadn’t asked me to do anything this weekend. What was I supposed to say when Noah asked me to help? ‘Sorry, but my secret girlfriend and I might have plans she hasn’t told me about?’” Rachel shook her head.

“Nice. I knew you had a problem keeping this a secret.” Quinn stood up, tugging angrily on her Cheerio skirt. “Why didn’t you just say something instead of using boys to make me jealous?”

“I haven’t been trying to make you jealous. I wouldn’t do that. I would never make you come out before you’re ready.” Rachel followed Quinn across the room. “But I’m not going to stop talking to my friends because it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Fine, yeah. I’m acting crazy.” Quinn glared hard at Rachel. “Can you honestly tell me I have nothing to worry about?”

“Yes. I love you. I don’t want anyone else. Even if I don’t particularly like hiding our relationship,” Rachel added under her breath.

“I- I don’t want to fight with you.” Quinn took a step back, her face falling. She couldn’t disguise her hurt. Rachel had never given her a sign before that she had a problem with the way things were.

“I don’t, either.” Rachel sighed. “But I don’t know what to do. I must have done something to make you doubt me.”

“I don’t doubt you. I just- we hardly ever get to see each other and it seems every time I turn around lately, you’re hanging all over some guy,” Quinn snapped.

Rachel groaned. “There’s nothing going on with anyone else.”

“Well, I can’t help how I feel, Rachel!”

“Maybe you should go,” Rachel said quietly.

“What?” Quinn felt stricken, like Rachel had punched her right in the stomach.

“Look, we’re going nowhere with this. Maybe we should drop it for now and give ourselves some space,” Rachel stated softly.

“I- Okay. If that’s what you want.” Quinn once again fought to control her emotions. She always wore her heart on her sleeve with Rachel but not now.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Rachel tried to kiss Quinn’s cheek but she shied away from her.

“Yeah, bye.” Quinn bent down to grab her backpack, ignoring the hurt look on Rachel’s face. She couldn’t comfort Rachel when she hurt so badly herself. She had to get home and figure out how things had fallen apart so easily.

\----------------

Quinn came into school with a snarl on her face. Her weekend had been absolutely hellish. She’d turned her phone off so that she wouldn’t give in to the urge to talk to Rachel. But she’d worried for nothing. Rachel hadn’t called or texted her or anything. And maybe she could have called her but Quinn wasn’t the one who said she needed space. Rachel was so she should have been the one to make the first move. But she hadn’t and Quinn wondered if their relationship was completely destroyed. She hadn’t meant to accuse Rachel of anything; she just wanted to be with her. And it seemed like Rachel didn’t have time for her anymore.

Shaking her head, Quinn went to her locker. She had to stop thinking like that. Just because Puck probably spent all Saturday flirting with Rachel between songs, it didn’t mean Rachel flirted back. God, she couldn’t keep doing that. She kept thinking about things that weren’t helping. That’s half the reason she and Rachel fought so badly. Because Quinn couldn’t keep her big fat mouth shut.

Quinn closed her locker, resolving to put Rachel out of her mind for now. She wasn’t going to focus on her anymore. She’d let Rachel make the first move. And if she never did, maybe that said something about their relationship.

“Quinn, are you feeling better or should I fake sick to get out of Cheerios practice?” Santana asked when Quinn caught up with her on her way to class.

“Quit you’re whining.” Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana’s dramatics.

“Excuse me but you were channeling Hitler at practice yesterday. And why’d we even have practice anyway? You’d been getting Coach to let up on us lately and then yesterday, it was nuts. What’s your problem?” Santana demanded.

“Just felt like working you guys.” Quinn felt a little bad about spreading her misery about Rachel to the Cheerios. But most of those girls still acted like Quinn was still a pregnant leper so maybe they deserved it.

“Oh, well, that’s nice, Quinn. It’s bad enough being subject to Coach’s whims. If you’re going to be impossible, I might as well throw myself off a building.” Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn.

“Sorry, okay? I had a tough weekend and needed to not think for a while.” Quinn shook her head, feeling stupid for saying anything to Santana. They were closer lately but they didn’t have to type of friendship where they talked about feelings.

“Are you okay?”

“Do you really want to know?” Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“If you want to tell me,” Santana said, looking as uncomfortable as Quinn felt.

“Thanks for the offer but I’ll pass.”

“Good. Now, pull the stick out of your ass before we all collapse from exhaustion.” Santana slapped Quinn on the back.

“I’ll try,” Quinn mumbled, a forced smile on her face.

\--------------

Quinn sat down next to Santana in the choir room, very pointedly not looking at Rachel. She’d spent all day trying not to look at Rachel but it hadn’t really mattered because Rachel was avoiding her as well. Quinn just wanted to make it through Glee and get to Cheerios practice. She could work out all her frustrations and not think about the fact that this argument with Rachel wasn’t ending.

Mr. Schuester came in the room, assigning Rachel and Finn a duet. Naturally. That was about the only thing that would make her day even worse. As hard as she tried not to look, Quinn couldn’t pull her eyes away. Rachel always put everything into her performances and she sang with Finn like he was her Prince Charming. Quinn gritted her teeth and held onto the edge of her chair, trying not to stomp up and push Finn away from Rachel. It was torture watching them together. At the end of the song, Finn gripped Rachel’s waist and pulled her toward him, covering her mouth with his. Rachel slapped his face and shoved him away but Quinn barely noticed, shooting out of her seat and barreling into Finn.

“What is your problem?” Finn demanded when he fell on the ground.

“You’re my problem,” Quinn snarled. “I thought you’d learned your lesson after blowing Nationals for us but apparently not.”

“I got caught up in the song. I couldn’t help it. Rachel and I are in love,” Finn said, looking at Rachel with a dopey smile.

“No, you’re not. You’re broken up. She’s not your girlfriend anymore. She’s mine!” Quinn shouted.

“What?” Finn stared at her in shock.

“You need to keep your hands to yourself. She’s my girlfriend. Mine,” Quinn repeated, almost without knowing what she was doing.

“Yours?” Rachel stared at Quinn, a small smile on her face.

“Mine?” Quinn asked her as she realized what she’d just said. She hoped she hadn’t pushed Rachel away with her overly possessive nature.

“Yours.” Rachel nodded, taking a step toward her.

“Mine.” Quinn smiled, brushing her lips to Rachel’s forehead.

“I think I speak for everyone when I ask what in the hell is going on here,” Santana spoke for the rest of the Glee Club, who were staring at them with open mouths.

“We’re dating,” Rachel said, taking Quinn’s hand.

“Yeah, we’re dating,” Quinn agreed, the initial panic at being found out fading. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“But- but you dated me,” Finn stated in confusion, his eyes looked on their joined hands.

“And we’re not anymore. I’m with Quinn and you kissing me was entirely inappropriate.” Rachel looked at Mr. Schuester. “I’m going to have to request that Finn and I not sing together anymore until he learns to control himself.”

“I- Okay,” Mr. Schuester said. “Why don’t you three sit down and we’ll let someone else have the stage?”

“Okay.” Quinn pulled Rachel to sit next to her, never releasing her hand. She knew they still had a lot to talk about but she was so relieved that Rachel was looking at her again. She could hardly process the fact that she had just come out to the Glee Club. She was practically in a daze. She didn’t notice anything except Rachel’s hand in hers. Finally, she realized that Rachel was looking at her in concern. “Uh, what’d I miss?”

“Glee’s over. It’s time for you to go to Cheerios practice.” Rachel smiled sweetly at her.

“Oh, um. Do- do you want to talk after? Maybe come to my house?” Quinn asked, looking down at her feet. Her heart was in her throat. She really wanted to fix things between them but she was still scared Rachel wouldn’t want to.

“Yes, okay. I’ll meet you at your car.” Rachel leaned up, kissing Quinn’s cheek. “You didn’t have to do that but I’m really glad you did.”

“No problem.” Quinn beamed at Rachel before following Brittany and Santana out of the door. It wasn’t too late. She could still fix it.

\-------------------------

Quinn rushed to her car after practice, her smile growing once she spotted Rachel. “Hey, thanks for waiting.”

“I promised I would,” Rachel said after Quinn opened the car for her. “I missed you, Quinn.”

“Really? You didn’t call.” Quinn winced and started her car. She needed to get home before she said something that pushed Rachel away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“No, you’re right. I didn’t call.” Rachel sighed. “I was pretty mad at first. But I thought about it and I realized you had a point.”

“I- I did? I thought I was being irrational.” Quinn looked at Rachel in confusion.

“You were but you were also right. I didn’t see it but I think I was subconsciously using those guys to make you jealous.” Rachel took Quinn’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I- I don’t understand. Why would you do that?” Quinn pulled over. She needed to be able to concentrate fully on Rachel.

Rachel squeezed Quinn’s hand. “Like I said, I didn’t realize I was doing it. But I think I was frustrated with how things are and I wanted to force the conversation.”

“What conversation?” Quinn asked. She willed her hand to stay in Rachel’s. She had the impulse to hurt Rachel but that wouldn’t help anything.

“We’ve been in this bubble, Quinn, since this summer. It’s just been us. And I’ve loved it. I love you. But we’re back at school and we have to deal with all these people and we never talked about any of it.” Rachel released her hands and cupped Quinn’s face.

“So you want us to come out? I mean, I already did in Glee but you want to be completely out?” Quinn leaned into Rachel’s touch.

“Not necessarily. I just want us to talk.” Rachel rubbed Quinn’s cheeks. “I told you before, I get jealous, too. I just didn’t tell you about it.”

“Well, the guys should back off now. Since I outed us in Glee, it’s kind of solved.” Quinn made a face. She still couldn’t believe she didn’t that.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. While you were at practice, I threatened everyone and warned them not to tell anybody.”

“You threatened people for me?” Quinn smiled.

“I did.” Rachel blushed. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I swear, I wasn’t purposely trying to get you to come out. I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know that.” Quinn reached out, pulling Rachel even closer to her. “We’re going to be okay, right?”

“We are.” Rachel kissed her. “Maybe we can talk to each other more so we don’t get so caught up in jealousy. Because there are always going to be other people interested in us.”

“We are pretty hot,” Quinn joked.

“I’m serious,” Rachel pinched Quinn’s side. “I don’t want us to break up because we get suspicious and treat each other horribly.”

“I don’t want that, either,” Quinn said, sobering quickly. “I have been acting pretty stupid lately.”

Rachel shook her head. “No. Not really. You’ve told me how you felt. I’m the one who hid how much it bothered me when guys talk to you.”

“How come you never said anything?” Quinn asked, genuinely confused. It wasn’t like Rachel to hide her feelings.

“I- Quinn, I know you care about me but I also know who I am. I can be abrasive and irritating. I guess I was a little afraid that I’d say something and you’d remember what a loser I am,” Rachel rushed through her words, glancing away from Quinn.

“Oh, God. This is all my fault. I’m so sorry.” Quinn reached out, tilting Rachel’s face and gasping at the tears in her eyes. “You’re not a loser.”

“Be serious, Quinn. I know who I am at that school. You’re the pretty blonde cheerleader and I’m the girl with two dads.” Rachel bit her lips. “I’m not ashamed of myself or my family but you could have someone better than me. I guess there’s a part of me that wonders if that’s what you’re going to want one day.”

“No. There’s no one better than you.” Quinn covered Rachel’s face with kisses, desperate to convince Rachel of her words. “I’ll tell everyone that you’re my girlfriend. Nobody will ever slushie you again.”

“Quinn. Quinn, it’s okay.” Rachel leaned against Quinn. “I don’t want you to do that just because I’m insecure. I just want you to love me.”

“I do love you. So much.” Quinn closed her eyes as she embraced Rachel. “What do we do now?”

“We love each other. And we talk when we’re feeling badly.” Rachel smiled. “Even if I do think it’s sexy when you stake your claim on me.”

“Yeah?” Quinn pulled back, a smirk on her face.

“Mmm hmm. Just don’t overdo it,” Rachel warned.

“I won’t.” Quinn kissed her again, a relieved feeling coming over her. “I think that we’re going to be just fine.”


End file.
